fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Doomfire/Synopsis
History Spyro Doomfire was born to Romulus Doomfire and Megami Doomfire, two members of the Friendship Creatures, a race of powerful, demigod-like beings that evolved on the planet Fridnika. She was considered a freak by her fellow Fridnikans due to her crossbreed state. She was close with Bosu, as she protected him from the bullies. Despite this treatment, Spyro unconditionally loved her kind and desperately sought to save Fridnika when the planet became threatened by the imminent catastrophic event she foresaw in a nightmare. Destruction of Fridnika As Spyro predicted, Pepper Satanica and her Army invade the planet and set fire to the villages, and pursue the fleeing Friendship Creatures attempting to flee the carnage. During the Massacre, two demons leaped at a teen Spyro Doomfire watching the chaos in terror. Romulus, bravely stepped steps in front of her and struck the demons with a sledgehammer-type weapon as Pepper watched in anger. After the attack on the planet, Pepper and her army scoured the forests for any remaining Friendship Creatures to ensalve. She successfully taken the Megami and many other escapees, and kidnapped Spyro's friend Bosu Akuma, and brainwashed him to be her right-hand. Fridnika subsequently became devastated as well as nearly uninhabitable. Thus, proving Spyro was right to an extent. Spyro, driven by revenge, and a desire to help Pepper's other victims, begun her training with her buster sword. Months later, Spyro wandered around Hell, seeing all the enslaved humans and monsters from different worlds forced to Pepper. Her home is riddled with likenesses of Pepper, and her demonic minions swarm the lands. During this, Spyro finds that her long-lost mother, like her other family members, have been put to work in the mines, though she is being tormented by Pepper's evil minions far more than anyone else. Before the woman is about to be punished via whipping, Spyro arrives and battles Pepper's minions. She easily defeats them and frees her mother from her shackles. She tries to speak, but before she can, Megami dies due to starvation. After grieving her loss, Spyro promises that she will avenge her and vanquish Pepper by the Blue Buster Sword bestowed upon her. Pepper, sensing this, told her henchmen to kill Spyro Doomfire but Spyro fought her way through Pepper's kingdom, using her Buster Sword. After teleporting to her throne room, she challenged Pepper for revenge. Pepper, believing no one could harm her, accepted and they engaged in battle. Pepper shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Pepper attacks Spyro with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm Spyro's back. But soon enough, Spyro manages to catch Pepper's arms with her sword, slicing her arms and legs off, forcing Pepper to morph into a scorpion. Spyro states that Pepper will never be able to defeat Justice, no matter what form she takes. Pepper continues to attack with her claws and Stinger, but is cut down by Spyro once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of her lair. Pepper then emerges in the form of a giant squid. She tries to attack with her tentacles, but Spyro cuts her tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Pepper then shape-shifts into the form of a leopard and charges at the friendship creature, who dodges and cuts Pepper in half with a holy beam, forcing her to shape-shift into a dragon. Spyro then prepares to finish Pepper, using her sword and pierces Pepper through the head. Pepper tumbled to her lair's floor, reduced to the cowardly shadow she truly is. She looked up at Spyro and declared, "You might have beaten me now, but I will return in the future stronger than ever". Spyro exclaims that there is no future for Pepper, but she disagrees. Pepper tears a portal to Earth through which Spyro is flung into, where Pepper promises they will meet again, but next time she will destroy Spyro Doomfire once and for all. Spyro eventually casts a spell that trapped Pepper in Hell forever. Time on Earth Spyro arrived to Earth at Yami Angel High School as a "foriegn exchange" student. As she arrived, Spyro was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were Fukyu Mekaru who called her an animal because of her appearance, and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. After yet, another attack from the bullies, Spyro later befriended a depressed Diclonius named "Orendia Kokoro Jamshianyo ". Soon after, Fukyu had their friend Sako Ichimaru in hand and, while her girls held Spyro and Orendia, she killed her in front of them, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies, Spyro and Orendia switched (a term used in Dissociative Identity Disorder, "switching personalities"), finding that they had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. They used these to tear all students, except Fukyu, Saikoto, Matsuni to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. They left the school forever, pausing only to bury their friend and apologize for not saving her. She, alongside Orendia, departed the school forever. Much later, Spyro was seen by a girl she planned to kill when she mentioned her wings. But to her shock, the girl, Shira Matsuri doesn't mock her wings, she praises them. Despite her efforts to push her away, Spyro finds herself becoming friends with the persistent, earnest Shira, and one day most of all becomes the happiest in her entire life. To gain acceptance into the new school, Shira suggests that Spyro participate in the school's annual talent show. Should her invention and presentation impress Peppa, she'll be allowed enrollment. Unfortunately, Spyro reaches a creative rut until Shira steps in and advises that she look from a different angle. Shira's advice leads to the creation of the song "Reimu Sakura". On the night of the show, Peppa shows amazement at the sight of Spyro's latest song, leading to the latter's acceptance into the school. After the successful performance, Shira and Spyro have some time alone, during which Shira congratulates the new girl on her accomplishment, showing pride in the new path that she's willing to take. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes, it is unknown what happened to Shira (even though her final moments are not shown, the manga implies that she was sucked into a portal). After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. She found a girl named Megumi Fukushira at a fountain just outside the school. She recognized Takahiro as a part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Megumi what the Reserve Course was. She noticed the change in his expression and was about to say something when he noticed the Kagami's Imposter attempting to escape. She tied them up and returned to collect Megumi, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. Brainwashed by Dark Kendra Dark Kendra then explained that her plans had once again changed - that she would use both Spyro as well as her classmates. As a demonstration of the effectiveness of her newly-acquired brainwashing video, Dark Kendra brought out a Reserve Course student, who acted under compulsion to saw willingly into his own neck despite his objections. Spyro sought to stop the student from harming himself, but became restrained by her guard. Spyro watched helplessly as the Reserve Course student killed himself, unable to do anything to protect him. Spyro was later forced to watch the Student Council Killing Game video that Kagami Harumi had worked on, although the friendship creature resisted the subliminal messaging, which surprised the guard. As Dark Kendra left, she directed her guard to perform neurosurgery on Spyro's brain to manipulate her into becoming more susceptible to misfortune. With her willpower fading, Spyro could only think of Shira before the guard's efforts took effect, effectively lobotomizing her. Meanwhile, Megumi and the class went on a mission to rescue Spyro, and headed for Dark Kendra's hideout. Halfway down the staircase, Celestia pushed Megumi through a secret hatch where she falls unconscious into an unknown corridor. She is awoken by Spyro, who explains that Takahiro set her free and let her escape. Saying that the class was in grave danger, she helped Megumi to her feet before offering her a smile eerily similar to Yanko's, implying that she had completely succumbed to misfortune. Spyro leads Megumi down the unknown corridor, a darkened shadow laying under her fringe to conceal her eyes. Megumi becomes uncomfortable with the situation, upon Spyro requesting what's wrong, she explains that it seems as if they're going in the wrong direction but Spyro reassures her that they'll reach the rest of the class soon, holding Megumi's face in both hands causes her to become less concerned and they continue down the corridor. On approaching a large red door, Megumi asks Spyro again if they're going the right way, Spyro tells Megumi she can always turn back if she so desires but Megumi disagrees and upon Spyro opening the door, they enter a bare room with a lift facing in front of them. Spyro, hugging Megumi from behind, begins to thank her for bringing the class together as one and that she couldn't have done it without her. Turning Megumi towards the lift, she pushes her inside, before ending her sentence 'that's why you were chosen' she presses the button and the lift descends, Spyro's left eye now pitch black with a red dot. Redemption Back at Dark Kendra's home, Spyro starts to remember her past while trying to give Dark Kendra a full report on her mission. Dark Kendra then puts her into another brainwashing treatment making her forget everything from her past life, though this time, the brainwash effect not last long. During the Train fight, Spyro fought Mariella, but the train where they fought, along with everyone on board, crashes. Eventually, the brainwash effect upon Spyro wore off. Regaining her senses, she rescues Mariella from drowning, before disappearing. Spyro visits the Matsuri household to learn of his past, hints a sign of possible redemption; with her memory back and the brainwash effect wore off, she is likely less evil in the end. Category:Synopsis